Modern vehicles include many electronic systems and features that provide an increased level of convenience to the driver and passengers. One such system is the wireless control of and communication between a mobile phone and a hands-free device used, for example, in a vehicle when the vehicle is moving. Bluetooth is a common example of such a wireless protocol. The wireless device can be integrated into a vehicle's audio environment and programmed to automatically connect to a mobile phone when the mobile phone is in or near the vehicle. As wireless devices increase in operating range, mobile phones may remain connected to the wireless device after exiting the vehicle. This decreases the perceived quality and convenience of the wireless device in the vehicle because the wireless device will continue to function as if the mobile phone is still in the vehicle. This can also create privacy issues as the conversation can continue to be heard by any within the vehicle.
For example, this may occur when the driver has started the vehicle and has received or placed a call while standing outside of the vehicle. If the driver stands too close the vehicle, the hands-free system can activate. The mobile phone user cannot communicate with the phone and must switch back to handset mode manually or enter the vehicle. The instances of this happening can be more frequent in urban areas where, for example, a vehicle is temporarily parked for a driver or passenger to enter a shop or convenience store while other passengers remain in the vehicle.